


Locked In A Room

by Kris_Von_Vanity_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Von_Vanity_Hale/pseuds/Kris_Von_Vanity_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia! Open the damn door.” Derek yelled through Stiles’ bedroom door.<br/>“Oh my god Lydia let me out! This isn’t funny.” Stiles said banging on the door. Lydia laughed<br/>“Have fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In A Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
> http://ask-sourwolf-and-stiles.tumblr.com/post/46846876795/ooc-we-just-hate-our-voices-so-no-more-videos 
> 
> and 
> 
> http://ask-sourwolf-and-stiles.tumblr.com/post/46771762788/thank-you-for-1000-followers

“Lydia! Open the damn door.” Derek yelled through Stiles’ bedroom door.

“Oh my god Lydia let me out! This isn’t funny.” Stiles said banging on the door. Lydia laughed

“Have fun.” And with that she left. It eventually was obvious that she wasn’t coming back anytime soon and Stiles turned and leaned against the door.

“Great. What are we gonna do now?”

“I could smash the door.” Derek said staring at the door.

“Dude no, you can’t smash my door.” Derek looked over and glared at him

“I can.” Stiles tried not to look at him but eventually gave in.

“Derek. No.” Stiles tried really hard not to look at Derek’s lips. God, the things he’d do to him if he knew he wouldn’t get his throat ripped out by Derek’s teeth.

“I. Want. To. Get. Out.” Derek said still looking at Stiles. Before he realized what he was doing Stiles leaned in and kissed him. So Derek being the sourwolf he is, pushed Stiles away. “Stiles.” Derek said grabbing Stiles by the shirt and shoving him away from the door.

“Oh my god Derek. Please don’t rip my throat out with your teeth. I don’t wanna die by a guy who is as madly hot as you. I mean damn, dude how do you even get all those muscles. How could I not have a huge crush on you” Stiles stopped for a moment as the realization of what he had just said set in. “Oh my god I totally didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Derek looked from his eyes to his lips and back again as he walked towards him causing Stiles to walk back until his legs touched the bed, and he sat down.  Derek grabbed his plaid shirt and took it off of him. “Derek what are yo…?” Derek grabbed Stiles’ green shirt and tugged up.

“Take this off.”

“What?”

“Stiles, take it off or I’ll rip it off.” Stiles quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Stiles liked this shirt. Stiles looked up.

“Dude if I have to take my shirt off, so do you.” Derek rolled his eyes and took off his jacket and shirt. Whoa, Stiles never got use to the sight of Derek shirtless. Stiles reached and pulled Derek down in front of him. Derek looked at him again and then kissed him

 “I like you too Stiles.” Derek said as he leaned in slowly licking up Stiles shoulder and bit his neck. Stiles leaned forward and clawed at the skin over Derek’s back across his tattoo and kissed his shoulder. Derek pushed Stiles back until he was laying down kissing him as he pulled his pants off revealing white boxer briefs.  Derek slowly kissed down Stiles’ stomach until he was to the top of Stiles boxers. Once he got to the top of his underwear he started nipping and biting at the skin causing Stiles to jerk. Derek fought a smile and then grabbed Stiles’ shoulder. “Turn over.” Stiles nodded and did what he was told and turned over onto his stomach. “Just relax Stiles.” Derek said as he ripped Stiles’ underwear down over his ass causing Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek but then closed his eyes again as Derek ran his wolf nails down over his back and ass. “You ready?”

“Ya, I’m ready. No wolf nails though, dude, but feel free to keep the red eyes. They make you look like 10x more hot. ” Derek fought a smile and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he liked Stiles so much.   

“Stiles. Shut up.” Stiles bit his lip and nodded

“Can do.” Derek leaned down and traced Stiles’ moles on his back as he slid a finger in. Stiles was tight but not as tight as he had thought. The realization that Stiles had done this to himself made his dick twitch. Since Stiles was already slightly loose, Derek didn't prep him much. Derek moved his hands to both sides of Stiles and slid into him. Stiles drew in a quick breath and Derek didn't move for a moment letting Stiles adjust “Derek, move.” Derek started fucking into him and eventually found a pace both he and Stiles liked. Every few thrusts Derek would hit Stile’ prostate and watched as Stiles gripped the sheet on the bed. “Derek, dude not that I'm not loving this _uhh_ but if you keep _fuck_ doing that, I won’t last long.” Derek didn't really care because he was also kinda close. So he leaned down and kissed behind Stiles ear nipping at it.

“Then cum for me Stiles.” Derek’s breath was warm against Stiles ear and that was all it took to make Stiles shutter and grip the bed sheet tight and cum. Feeling Stiles clench around him sent Derek over the edge and he was cumming too, leaning his head against Stiles’ back until he heard Stiles grunt and he rolled off and layed beside him.

 “Well that was fun.” Stiles said looking over at Derek and ran his fingers over his stubble. Derek smiled and leaned his head into his hand. “Derek?”

“Ya?”

“Did you mean what you said about liking me too?” Derek just looked at him for a moment then leaned over and kissed him passionately.

“Does that answer your question?” Stiles laughed and nodded.

“What are you doing to my foot?” Stiles smiled

“It’s called playing footsie, Sourwolf.” Derek nodded then Stiles felt him start rubbing his foot against Stiles’. Derek pulled Stiles over so his head was on his chest and closed his eyes. If this was how his life was gonna be with Stiles, he’d be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kai (http://mysterekwonderland.tumblr.com), Angel (http://angel-and-bees.tumblr.com) and James (http://torchy-worchy.tumblr.com)


End file.
